In the manufacturing of a semiconductor device, the device is usually processed at many work stations or processing machines. The transporting or conveying of partially finished devices, or work-in-process (WIP) parts, is an important aspect in the total manufacturing process. The conveying of semiconductor wafers is especially important in the manufacturing of integrated circuit chips due to the delicate nature of the chips. Furthermore, in fabricating an IC product, a multiplicity of fabrication steps, i.e., as many as several hundred, is usually required to complete the fabrication process. A semiconductor wafer or IC chips must be transported between various process stations in order to perform various fabrication processes.
For instance, to complete the fabrication of an IC chip, various steps of deposition, cleaning, ion implantation, etching and passivation steps must be carried out before an IC chip is packaged for shipment. Each of these fabrication steps must be performed in a different process machine, i.e. a chemical vapor deposition chamber, an ion implantation chamber, an etcher, etc. A partially processed semiconductor wafer must be conveyed between various work stations many times before the fabrication process is completed. The safe conveying and accurate tracking of such semiconductor wafers or work-in-process parts in a semiconductor fabrication facility is therefore an important aspect of the total fabrication process.
Conventionally, partially finished semiconductor wafers or WIP parts are conveyed in a fabrication plant by automatically guided vehicles or overhead transport vehicles that travel on predetermined routes or tracks. For the conveying of semiconductor wafers, the wafers are normally loaded into cassettes pods, such as SMIF (standard machine interface) or FOUP (front opening unified pod), and then picked up and placed in the automatic conveying vehicles. For identifying and locating the various semiconductor wafers or WIP parts being transported, the cassettes or pods are normally labeled with a tag positioned on the side of the cassette or pod. The tags can be read automatically by a tag reader that is mounted on the guard rails of the conveying vehicle.
In an automatic material handling system (AMHS), stockers are widely used in conjunction with automatically guided or overhead transport vehicles, either on the ground or suspended on tracks, for the storing and transporting of semiconductor wafers in SMIF pods or in wafer cassettes.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic of a typical automatic material handling system 20 that utilizes a central corridor 22, a plurality of bays 24 and a multiplicity of process machines 26. A multiplicity of stockers 30 are utilized for providing input/out to bay 24, or to precessing machines 26 located on the bay 24. The central corridor 22 designed for bay lay-out is frequently used in an efficient automatic material handling system to perform lot transportation between bays. In this configuration, the stockers 30 of the automatic material handling system become the pathway for both input and output of the bay. Unfortunately, the stocker 30 frequently becomes a bottleneck for internal transportation.
In modern semiconductor fabrication facilities, especially for the 200 mm or 300 mm FAB plants, automatic guided vehicles (AGV) and overhead hoist transport (OHT) are extensively used to automate the wafer transport process as much as possible. The AGE and OHT utilize the input/output ports of a stocker to load or unload wafer lots, i.e. normally stored in POUFs. FIG. 2 is a perspective view of an overhead hoist transport system 32 consisting of two vehicles 34,36 that travel on a track 38. An input port 40 and an output port 42 are provided on the stocker 30. As shown in FIG. 2, the overhead transport vehicle 36 stops at a position for unloading a FOUP 44 into the input port 40. The second overhead transport vehicle 34 waits on track 38 for input from stocker 30 until the first overhead transport vehicle 36 moves out of the way.
Similarly, the OHT system is also used to deliver a cassette pod such as a FOUP to a process machine. This is shown in FIG. 3. A cassette pod 10 of the FOUP type is positioned on a loadport 12 of a process machine 14. The loadport 12 is frequently equipped with a plurality of locating pins 16 for the proper positioning of the cassette pod 10. A detailed perspective view of the FOUP 10 is shown in FIG. 4. The FOUP 10 is constructed of a body portion 18 and a cover portion 28. The body portion 18 is provided with a cavity 46 equipped with a multiplicity of partitions 48 for the positioning of 25 wafers of the 300 mm size. The body portion 18 is further provided with sloped handles 50 on both sides of the body for ease of transporting. On top of the body portion 18, is provided with a plate member 52 for gripping by a transport arm (not shown) of an OHT system (not shown).
When an OHT system is utilized in transporting a cassette pod to a process machine, problems arise when the loadport of the process machine is not in alignment with the OHT system. Mis-positioned cassette pods on a loadport not only affects the operation of loading/unloading wafers from the pod, but also in severely misaligned cases may cause the cassette pod to tip over resulting in the breakage of wafers. Conventionally, manual adjustment is used to align the loadport of a process machine to an OHT system. This can be an extremely time consuming process which affects the yield.
FIG. 5 is a perspective view of an OHT 60 system in relation to a process machine. The OHT system 60 consists essentially of an OHT delivery arm 62, an OHT rail 64 and an OHT controller 66. The OHT delivery arm 62 consists of a plurality of cables 70 for holding a cassette pod 72 by a clamp (not shown) The OHT delivery arm 62 delivers the cassette pod 72 to a top surface 76 of a loadport 68 attached to a process machine (not shown).
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for aligning of a wafer cassette pod to/from a loadport OHT system that does not have the drawbacks or the shortcomings of the conventional apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for aligning the loading/unloading of a cassette pod to/from a loadport by an OHT system utilizing a plurality of guiding plates mounted on the loadport stage.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for positioning a cassette pod onto a loadport of a process machine by utilizing at least two back guiding plates, at least two side guiding plates, and a front guiding plate mounted on the loadport stage.
It is another further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for positioning a cassette pod onto a loadport of a process machine by utilizing a plurality of guiding plates mounted on the loadport stage and a clamp positioner for positioning an OHT clamp, wherein the positioner is suspended over the loadport stage.
It is still another further object of the present invention to provide a method for loading a cassette pod onto a loadport of a process machine with high accuracy.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method for removing a cassette pod from a loadport of a process machine by guiding an OHT clamp onto a cassette pod using a clamp positioner provided in two halves.